Walt Lloyd
| LetzterAuftritt= | Zentriert= | Episodenanzahl=31 + Epilog | Name=Walter Lloyd | Alias=Keith Johnson | Alter=10 (1. Staffel) | Geburtsdatum=24. August 1994 | Herkunft=Geboren in New York | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Schüler | GrundAus=Lebte mit seiner Mutter und seinem Stiefvater dort | GrundTrip=Rückkehr in die USA um nach dem Tod seiner Mutter bei seinem Vater zu leben | Familie=Walter Dawson - Großvater Michaels Mutter - Großmutter Michael Dawson - Vater Susan Lloyd † - Mutter Brian Porter - Stiefvater Vincent - Haustier | Synchronsprecher=Aljoscha Fritzsche | Images= }} Walter „Walt“ Lloyd ist einer der Überlebenden aus dem Mittelteil von Oceanic Flug 815. Er wird von verschiedenen Leuten "besonders" genannt und scheint über übernatürliche Kräfte zu verfügen. Er wurde von den Anderen entführt, durfte aber zu seinem Vater als Austausch für Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley zurück. Walt und Michael haben mit einem Motorboot bei einer Peilung von 325 Grad die Insel verlassen. Vor dem Absturz Kindheit thumb|left|250px|"Du guckst ja gar nicht!". Der am 24. August 1994 geborene Walt ist der 10 Jahre alte Sohn von Michael Dawson und der Jurastudentin Susan Lloyd. Seine Mutter Susan trennte sich von Michael, der zu dieser Zeit ein Bauarbeiter und kämpfender Künstler war. Als Walt noch ein Baby war, nahm seine Mutter einen Job bei "Plum International" an und zog mit ihm nach Amsterdam. Zwei Wochen vor Walts zweitem Geburtstag kehrte Susan nach New York zurück, nachdem Michael von einem Auto angefahren wurde, kurz nachdem er sich mit ihr an einer Telefonzelle gestritten hatte. Susan brachte Michael auf den neusten Stand über ihr und Walts Leben und sagte, dass sie ihren Chef heiraten wolle. Sie sagte auch, dass sie Ende des Monats mit ihm nach Rom ziehen werde. Susan verlangte von Michael auch das für ihn Unvorstellbare: nämlich sein Sorgerecht für Walt an Brian Porter, ihren neuen Freund, abzugeben, der Walt adoptieren wollte. Michael lehnte ab und der Sorgerechtsstreit zwischen Susan und Michael ging vor Gericht - mit Michaels Hoffnung seinen Sohn wieder zubekommen. thumb|left|200px|[[Michael verabschiedet sich von Walt. ]] Während der Verhandlungen erkannte Michael, dass er gegen Susan keine Chance hatte, und stoppte den Prozess, nachdem Susan ihn überzeugt hatte, dass Walt bei ihr und Brian ein besseres Leben habe. Susan brachte Walt nach New York, wo er seinen Vater wiedersah. Der Zweijährige umarmte seinen gerührten Vater, der ihm einen Plüsch-Eisbär schenkte. Michael glaubte, dies sei das letzte Mal, dass er seinen Sohn sehen würde. In Australien Acht Jahre später besuchte Brian Michael in New York und erzählte ihm, dass die Familie nach Australien umgezogen und Susan an einer Blutkrankheit gestorben sei. Brian kam gleich am ersten Tag nach Susans Tod zu Michael. Er bat ihn, sich um Walt zu kümmern, und gab ihm Tickets für den Flug nach Sydney und zurück, sowie zusätzliches Geld für bei der Reise anfallende Kosten. Brian sagte, er habe nie Walts Vater sein wollen und habe ihn nur adoptiert, um Susan zufrieden zu stellen. Brian gab auch zu, dass er Angst vor Walt habe, und sagte: "Es kommt vor, dass in seiner Gegenwart Dinge passieren. Er ist irgendwie anders". Der Zwischenfall, wegen dem Brian vermutete, Walt sei "anders", ereignete sich, kurz bevor dessen Mutter Susan starb. Als Brian und Susan ihre zuvor diagnostizierte Krankheit besprachen, las Walt ein Buch über australische Vögel. Er wollte, dass Brian sich den Eintrag über den Australischen Bronze-Kuckuck ansah. Brian ignorierte ihn, worauf Walt sauer und aufdringlich wurde und sagte: "Du guckst gar nicht!". Plötzlich flog ein Vogel gegen die Scheibe der Terrassentür und starb bei dem Aufprall. Es war ein Australischer Bronze-Kuckuck. Walts bester Freund ist sein Labrador Vincent: Er ist der einzige, mit dem er er gern spricht. Als Michael Walt abholte, erzählte er ihm, dass Brian ihm erlaubt habe, Vincent zu behalten, und dass es seine eigene Idee war, das Sorgerecht für ihn zu übernehmen, da Brian wolle, dass Walt bei seinem richtigen Vater aufwachse. In Wirklichkeit nahm Michael Vincent ohne Brians Einverständnis, und Brian wollte nicht länger Walts Sorgerecht. Von Beginn ihrer neuen Beziehung an ärgerte Walt Michael. Am Morgen ihres Fluges wachte Walt in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf und machte den Fernseher an. Michael fragte Walt, ob er die Lautstärke herunterdrehen könne, doch dieser drehte stattdessen lauter. Als Michael den Fernseher ausschaltete, stürmte Walt schreiend, dass Michael nicht sein Vater sei, aus dem Zimmer und schaffte es bis zum Fahrstuhl, bevor Michael ihn packte. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 (Tage 1 - 44) thumb|right|200px|[[Sawyer und Walt auf dem Floß. ]] Walt war der erste, der Kates Handschellen fand. Walt und John Locke bauten schon kurze Zeit nach dem Absturz eine Freundschaft auf. Locke brachte Walt bei, wie man Backgammon spielt, und erklärte, dass eine Seite hell und die andere Seite dunkel sei. Locke brachte Walt, zu Michaels Beunruhigung, auch bei, wie man Messer präzise wirft, indem er ihm sagte, er solle sein "inneres Auge benutzen". Locke entdeckte schnell, dass etwas Besonderes in dem Jungen steckte, und sagte seinem Vater: "Vielleicht haben Sie noch nicht genug Zeit mit ihm zusammen verbracht, aber er ist anders... Solange wir hier sind, sollte er die Möglichkeit haben, seine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln". Dies führte dazu, dass Michael allen Absichten Lockes mit Walt misstraute. Obwohl er nichts über die Luke wusste, schien Walt eine Art psychometrisches Hellsehen zu besitzen: Nachdem er Lockes Arm angefasst hatte, sagte er: "Nicht öffnen. "Nicht öffnen; öffnen Sie das Ding nicht. Sie dürfen es nicht öffnen." Walt zündete heimlich das erste Floß an, das Michael gebaut hatte, nachdem dieser seinen Comic verbrannt hatte. Locke war die einzige Person auf der Insel, die das bemerkte. Walt antwortete ihm, darauf angesprochen: "Mir gefällt es hier." Einen Tag, bevor das zweite Floss (bei dessen Bau er seinem Vater half) in See stach, beichtete Walt seinem Vater, dass er für den Brand des ersten Floßes verantwortlich sei, da er die Insel nicht verlassen wollte. Michael sagte ihm, dass sie nicht gehen müssten, doch Walt antwortete ernst: "Doch, müssen wir." Walt gab seinen Labrador Vincent in Shannons Obhut, damit diese besser über den Tod ihres Stiefbruders Boone hinwegkomme. Auf dem Floß trafen Walt und seine Mitfahrer zufällig auf ein weiteres Boot. Doch anstatt sie zu retten, entführten die Insassen Walt, zerstörten das Floß und ließen Michael, Jin und Sawyer auf offener See zurück. Später stellte sich heraus, dass die Entführer zu den Anderen gehörten. Staffel 2 (Tage 44 - 67) Ein wasserdurchtränkter Walt erschien vor Shannon und flüsterte unverständlich. Es handelte sich hierbei um rückwärts gesprochene Sprache. Rückwärts abgespielt fragt Walt: "Wo ist die Taste?". Es ist nicht klar, ob es sich um Walt oder nur um eine Vision handelte. Walt wurde zweimal von Shannon gesehen, obwohl er entführt wurde. Beim ersten Mal sprach er wieder rückwärts, was richtig abgespielt den Satz "Glaub mir, Sie kommen!" ergibt. Bei seinem zweiten Erscheinen stand er plötzlich nass in Shannons und Sayids Zelt, woraufhin sie schrie. Als Sayid kurz darauf das Zelt betrat, war Walt verschwunden. Sayid und Shannon stritten sich, weil er ihr nicht glaubte, bis später Walt im Dschungel vor ihnen beiden auftauchte, den Finger vor den Mund hob und "Shhh" machte. Dann rannte Walt zurück in den Dschungel. Als Shannon ihm folgte, wurde sie versehentlich von Ana-Lucia erschossen, die sie für einen der Anderen hielt. Walt, oder die Vision von Walt, wollte Shannon womöglich sagen, dass sie ruhig sein solle, da ihre laute Stimme die Überlebenden des Heckteils alarmierte und somit Shannons Tod verursachte. Sayid antwortete, als er gefragt wurde, dass er Walt auch gesehen habe. thumb|left|180px|Walt und Michael wiedervereint. Als Michael die Geräte in der Schwan-Station untersuchte, entdeckte er die Nachricht "Hello?" auf dem Bildschirm des Computers. Als er zurückschrieb und sich als Michael vorstellte, war er schockiert, als die Antwort darauf "Dad?" lautete. Überzeugt davon, dass es sich um Walt handeln müsse, schrieb Michael weiter. Als er fragte, ob er allein sei, antwortete "Walt", dass sie bald zurückkommen werden. "Walt" sagte Michael, wo er hingehen solle, doch dieser beendete das Gespräch, als Jack plötzlich eintrat. Als Michael zu den Anderen ging, um Walt zu befreien, wurde er gefangen genommen. Eine der Anderen, Ms. Klugh, fragte Michael: "War Walt schon irgendwo, wo er nicht sein sollte?" Später forderte Michael, seinen Sohn zu sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er am Leben sei. Ms. Klugh rief Pickett, der ihn in das Zelt führen solle, und gab ihnen drei Minuten Zeit zum Reden. Walt erkundigte sich nach Vincents Gesundheit und erzählte Michael, dass die Anderen Tests mit ihm durchführten und dass sie nicht das seien, was sie vorgeben zu sein. Ms. Klugh wurde verärgert und drohte damit, Walt wieder in "den Raum" zu sperren. Walt wurde bei dem Gedanken daran still und Ms. Klugh sagte, er solle gehen. Ms. Klugh schlug Michael einen Deal vor: Wenn Michael ihnen Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley bringe, dürften Walt und er die Insel verlassen. Nachdem Michael, Kate, Jack, Sawyer und Hurley zu den Anderen geführt hatte, gab ihm "Henry Gale" Walt zurück und sagte, sie hätten für ihn mehr bekommen, als sie eingesetzt hätten. Er gab Michael ein Boot und sagte, sie seien bald in Sicherheit, wenn sie immer mit der Peilung 325 Grad führen. Staffel 3 (Tag 93) thumb|right|250px|Walt erscheint vor [[Locke. ]] Als Locke in der Grube voller toter Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative aufwacht, findet er eine Pistole und bereitet sich darauf vor, sich selbst umzubringen. Eine Erscheinung von Walt taucht auf, Sekunden bevor er den Abzug drückt, und sagt ihm, dass er aufstehen solle. Locke sagt, er könne nicht aufstehen, da er seine Beine nicht bewegen könne. Walt antwortet ihm, er könne seine Beine bewegen, weil er etwas zu erledigen habe. Staffel 4 Locke erzählt, dass er Walt gesehen hat, „...nur... größer“. Nach der Insel Staffel 4 Walt sieht aus dem Fenster seiner Grossmutter in ihrem New Yorker Haus, wo er seit der Rückkehr von der Insel unter falschem Namen lebt. Er hat herausgefunden, welche Opfer seine Freilassung gefordert hat, und verachtet seinen Vater seither. in Santa Rosa. ]] Walt besucht Hurley in Santa Rosa, gemeinsam mit seiner Großmutter, die im Hintergrund steht und Hurley im Boraus gefragt hat, ob er gefährlich sei. Walt fragt Hurley, warum niemand der Oceanic 6 ihn besucht habe, nachdem sie gerettet wurden. Nachdem Hurley sich dafür entschuldigt, sagt Walt ihm, dass ihn doch einer der Überlebenden besucht habe: Jeremy Bentham. Er will nun wissen, warum Bentham und die Oceanic 6 alle lügen würden. Hurley sagt ihm, dass sie nur lügen, um alle jene zu beschützen, die noch auf der Insel sind. Staffel 5 thumb|right|250px|Walt ist nicht überrascht [[Locke zu sehen. ]] Locke und Matthew sitzen in einer Limousine und beobachten den Ausgang einer Schule. Locke will aussteigen als Walt herauskommt und John sieht und zu ihm geht, jedoch nicht sonderlich überrascht wirkt. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung sagt Walt auch den Grund dafür: Er hatte Träume von Locke im Anzug, wie einige Leute um ihn herumstanden und ihm offenbar schaden wollten. John erwidert jedoch, dass es nur Träume seien. Walt erkundigt sich auch nach seinem Vater Michael und ob dieser auf der Insel sei. Locke denkt einen Moment lang nach und antwortet, dass er zuletzt auf einem Frachter in der Nähe der Insel gewesen sei. Walt fragt, was John in New York macht. Er sieht Walt einige Sekunden lang an und sagt dann, dass er nur nach ihm sehen wollte. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung äußert Matthew seinen Unmut darüber, dass John alle zurück auf die Insel bringen sollte, und bislang niemanden hat. Epilog Walt wird von Hurley und Ben aufgesucht. Hurley sucht einen Nachfolger als Wächter der Insel. Da Walt bereits von der Existenz der Insel weiß, fällt Hurleys Wahl auf Walt. Der Epilog legt den Anschein nah, dass Walt nach Hurley der neue Wächter der Insel wurde. Wissenswertes * Walt spielte bis jetzt in 26 Folgen mit. * Walt hat in allen seiner Auftritte nach Staffel 1 die gleiche Kleidung getragen. * Walts Vorname war der erste, der in der Serie genannt wurde. Michael rief seinen Namen kurz nach dem Absturz, bevor wir überhaupt wussten wer Walt eigentlich ist. * In einem Rückblick, starren sich Walt und Vincent konzentriert und intensiv an, als ob sie eine geistige Verbindung hätten. * Walt sagt, während er mit Hurley Backgammon spielt: "Mein Vater (Brian) sagte, von allen die er kennt, hätte ich am meisten Glück.". Dies hat er anscheinend wirklich, da er gegen Hurley, der mal den 17. Platz bei einem Backgammonturnier belegte, gewann und dieser ihm nun 83 000 Dollar schuldet. * Sawyer sagt zu ihm: "Du hast wirklich eine beachtliche Fantasie" in Bezug auf etwas was er selbst getan hatte. * Sein Bild mit der Überschrift "MISSING" (vermisst) ist auf einem Milchkarton abgebildet, den Hurley während eines Traums in seiner Hand hält. * Tom sagt, dass es Walt sowie Zack und Emma in ihrer Obhut gut gehe. Er sagt auch, dass Walt "besonders" ist. * Ben hat einmal gesagt, dass sie Walt "niemals" zurückgeben werden.Sie haben es aber doch getan. * Walt ist nach seinem Großvater benannt. * In , und wird Malcolm David Kelley in merkwürdigen Kameraeinstellungen gefilmt, um sein offensichtliches Wachstum zu verbergen. * Etwas Großes passiert in allen drei Staffelfinalen mit Walt; er wird in entführt, verlässt die Insel in und kehrt in zurück. * Walt wird nach seiner Entführung von den Anderen im Raum 23 festgehalten und verursacht wieder einen tödlichen Zwischenfall dutzender Vögel der die Mannschaft der Anderen in Panik versetzt. * Walt war der elfte Charakter der einen Rückblick hatte. Offene Fragen * Hat Walt übernatürliche Kräfte? ** Wenn er sie hat; woher hat er sie? ** Wie funktionieren sie? ** Was hat es mit den toten Vögeln auf sich? ** Warum ließen die Anderen ihn die Insel verlassen? ** Waren die Zwischenfälle im Raum 23 ausschlaggebend für Bens oder Jacobs Entscheidung, Walt doch gehen zu lassen? * Warum wollte Walt nicht, dass Locke die Luke öffnet? * Ist sein Erscheinen in Shannons & Sayids Hütte und im Dschungel Zauberei oder ein Plan der Anderen? * Wie kommt er in Staffel 3 auf einmal zurück auf die Insel, wenn er denn tatsächlich weg war? * Woher wusste er am Massengrab, dass Locke etwas zu erledigen habe? * Gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen Walt und Jacob? Externe Links *Reversed Speech.mp3 (40kb) Walts Worte aus "Verlassen", rückwärts abgespielt. *Auf der Homepage von Oceanic sind die Worte 'THE BOY' (der Junge) in einem Menu versteckt. Dies deutet an, dass Walt eine wichtige(re) Rolle auf der Insel spielen könnte. **Wenn man die Oceanic Homepage besuchst, auf 'track flight' in der Symbolleiste klickt und die Flüge nach den Nummern sortiert, dann enthält der zweite Flug (Flug 572) die Mitteilung 'Give us THE BOY' (Gebt uns den Jungen). ***Ebenfalls auf der Oceanic Homepage; Klick ---> airport code und wähle "THE" und dann "To airport" code "BOY" und klicke auf den "find" Knopf: Dann sieht man entweder eine Karte mit einer Zeichnung von Michael, oder Claires Bordkarte. ***Auf derselben Oceanic-Homepage findet sich links ein versteckter Hilferuf: "If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse...Sally" ar:والت لويد en:Walt Lloyd es:Walt Lloyd fr:Walt Lloyd it:Walter "Walt" Lloyd nl:Walter "Walt" Lloyd pl:Walt Lloyd pt:Walt Lloyd ru:Уолт Ллойд zh:Walt Lloyd Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Kategorie:Charaktere aus Lockes Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Michaels und Walts Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Hurleys Vorausblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6 Lloyd, Walt Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Charaktere mit Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Insel verlassen